Ivan no es perfecto
by Teal Tea
Summary: Hay muchas razones por las que Ivan no es perfecto, más de las que se cree, pero esas imperfecciones crean su propia perfección.
Hay muchas definiciones para la palabra «perfección», una más chocante que la otra, y todas indirectamente involucran los sueños de cada persona.

Hay muchos deseos que incluyen la palabra «perfección». Las personas desean que sus sueños sean perfectos y que se cumplan bajo el mismo régimen de perfección.

Hay muchas personas que se auto proclaman bajo la palabra «perfección», ya sea porque tienen una personalidad refrescante, cuerpo de infarto o un rostro que todos envidian.

Sin embargo, la perfección es un término ambiguo.

La perfección como tal no debería existir, cuando algo es perfecto termina por ser aburrido. Que todo tenga fallas hace la vida emocionante y que valga la pena, pues las fallas te emocionan a mejorarlas. Te emocionan a… encontrar más fallos y repararlos.

Yo conozco mucha gente que no es perfecta. Entre ellas está alguien… especial para mí.

Ivan no es perfecto, ni siquiera está cerca de serlo. Varias personas dicen que es perfecto porque es alguien amoroso, cuidadoso, que sabe cocinar y sabe tratarme, pero yo lo conozco prácticamente desde que soy un niño y sé que esa visión no podría ser más incorrecta.

Ivan no es perfecto, se enoja con facilidad. A pesar de que no se note gracias a la sonrisa que siempre tiene, se enoja con casi todas las personas con las que habla y es fácil deducirlo. Cuando está enojado usa mucho el sarcasmo.

— ¡Se los digo, lo vi con mis propios ojos!

— Agh, Alfred, eres un ruidoso.

— ¡¿Yo?! ¡No soy ruidoso para nada! ¿Verdad, Ivan?

— Si no eres ruidoso yo no soy ruso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Eso es un chiste?

— ¡Alfred, cállate!

— Ivan me apoya.

— Sí, te apoyo completamente —Me apretó tan fuerte la mano que no pude cocinar en tres días por el dolor—.

Pero eso no es nada.

Ivan no es perfecto, miente mucho. Aunque lo haga como defensa propia es cierto que lo que los demás creen saber de él no son más que mentiras armadas tras años de defensa propia. Yo sé definir cuando miente o no, porque yo también pasé por esa fase.

— Oye, Ivan.

— ¿Qué pasa, Feli?

— Ve~… Me preguntaba por qué siempre usas bufanda —Ivan me miró, casi buscando una respuesta en mis ojos, pero yo estaba igual de confuso que él. Al final tuvo que recurrir a su única defensa—.

— Uhm… Bueno, me gustan mucho las bufandas. Las uso desde que soy un niño. Supongo que es un hábito que no se quita.

La verdad es que tiene una cicatriz en el cuello que no le gusta enseñar.

Ivan no es perfecto, tiene muchos problemas. Muchos traumas. Muchos miedos. Muchas veces tiene pesadillas recurrentes, muchas veces no es capaz de dormir por días.

Y eso nadie lo sabe, únicamente yo.

— Hey, Eduard… —Escuchar mi nombre ser susurrado en la noche ya se me hizo común—.

— ¿Hmn? ¿Qué sucede, Vanya?

— Uh…

Para Ivan le es difícil sincerarse. Eso ya lo sabía, lo aceptaba, ya lo toleraba. Ya sabía cómo lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones. Ha pasado por tantas cosas que es casi como si su vida fuera una mala película dramática.

Lástima que nada de lo que ha vivido sea parte de una película.

— La pesadilla de nuevo…

— Siberia, ¿Cierto? —Me abrazó apoyando su cabeza en mi espalda, así pude sentir como asentía ante lo que dije. Suspiré y volteé mi cuerpo para poder abrazarlo de frente, acariciando su cabello sabiendo que eso lo calmaba—. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

— No quiero dormir.

— ¿Quieres que me quede despierto contigo?

— Puedes hacerlo si quieres… Mañana debes trabajar, ¿No? Irás mal si no duermes.

— He aguantado días sin pegar un ojo, podré aguantar una noche. Vamos, no te preocupes por eso.

Ivan no es perfecto, se guarda mucho. Aguanta mucho. Sufre mucho. Es por eso que cada vez que tiene alguna de esas pesadillas me quedo con él, tranquilizándolo, esperando a que se le pase el dolor.

Duele mucho escucharlo llorar, a decir verdad. Él luce como alguien tan fuerte, a veces incluso temible, y el verlo débil… Es un golpe fuerte.

Ivan, como muchas personas, debe aguantar mucho.

Debe aguantar rechazo.

Debe aguantar odio.

Debe aguantar dolor.

Debe aguantar demasiado, y aún así se mantiene siempre con una sonrisa. Esa es la principal razón por la que no es perfecto.

Ivan no es perfecto en ningún sentido, es hipócrita. Es mentiroso. Es engañoso. Es demasiadas cosas, tiene muchos defectos, no sabe controlar su personalidad, le teme a muchas cosas… Su perfección está totalmente rota.

De igual forma, me gusta que no sea perfecto. Me gusta que tenga defectos. Me gusta poder cuidarlo en sus fallos, ver su evolución como persona.

Ivan creó en mí otro concepto de perfección. La perfección en sí no existe, cada cosa es perfecta según como las veamos a pesar de los muchos errores que pueda tener. Justamente por eso Ivan es perfecto para mí.

Ivan es perfecto porque puedo estar a su lado.

 **A Zara. Muchas gracias por haber aceptado ser mi partner (pseudo partner(?)), hermosa. ¡Feliz primer mesiversario!**

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece y jamás lo hará, todos los créditos hacia Himaruya Hidekaz.


End file.
